Fight Club Love
by NoirSkye
Summary: Anders and Fenris get into a fight for Hawke's love.


Bang. Bang. Bang.

Amber knew why she agreed to challenge Varric to a drinking contest. She wanted to get drunk. The Party was very boring, but necessary. It was good to make nice with the neighbors when she could. It was important Kirkwall saw her as a person and not an apostate. Also it kept them from asking too many question when it came to Fenris residing in an abandon mansion that all of Hightown knew he didn't own. Being drunk helped Amber forget all the pressures her new found freedom brought. Her father never prepared her for hiding out in the open.

Bang. Bang.

The door? that maybe one of her companions were drunk and came call. It was possible that it was Anders. He would sometimes hide out but he hadn't come back since she rejected his advances. He wouldn't show up at this time of night.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Amber headed down the stairs as she tied her mass of wavy curls into a loose bun. She'd passed out on her bed with her fancy dress still on. Amber hoped that it was Fenris. She noticed him watching her all night. All of them had gotten too drunk tonight except for Anders. He nursed his same mug of Ale for the night. She tried to shake the fog from her head before opening the door. It was bad enough she had fallen asleep atop her bed with her clothes on. She motioned Sandal and Bodahn back as she open the door. It was Isabela.

"What? Isabela. Are you drunk?"

"Aren't I always?" The rogue pirate said.

Amber sighed heavily. "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

"It's not me, it's your suitors." Isabela stood in the doorway with her arm folded. 'Come with me before they kill a city guard or nobleman's daughter. They would never be lucky enough to just kill each other and be done with this madness. It's your fault really. You should pick one and put them both out of their misery."

Moments earlier. . .

Anders waited by the side of a building waiting for his prey. The air was warmer than usual. Fenris and Amber were becoming close again. The side glances and smiles during battle. The way he insisted that Amber heal his wounds. Earlier, he caught them holding hands as they spoke. The several almost kisses which would have turned into something more if the crowds were not around.

"_We don't need her for the cause." Justice spoke._

"_I need her. You will be silent." Anders replied._

"_I won't help you with this."_

"_I don't need you help or permission."_

"Why do you want her?" Anders stepped out of the shadows. "She a mage. You hate mages and magic."

"I'm not discussing Hawke with you." Fenris said as he walked past him. Anders hoped that he'd left his massive blade home. He must have stashed it somewhere during the party because he had it with him. It was too late to change the plan.

Fenris craned his neck toward Anders. "Hawke isn't like the other mages. She's an example for us all. She doesn't love you. She feels responsible for you."

"You remember what being in a relationship means. Continue. I have to here you explain this."

"I have flaws and yes, I'm a slave. But Hawke will never choose you over me. There is something to be said about having honor and you possess none. Justice turned in the presence of your deceit."

"You really don't understand women or Amber in particular She needs someone to take care of . The more you act as if you don't need her the quicker she will lose interest in you." Anders turned to see if Isabela was coming."

"You're a leech, mage."

"And what do you know of love? Like you know anything about relationships. You know nothing." That caused the elf to pause. His brow furrowed. It wasn't hard to understand what Amber saw in him. He was more attractive than the average elf.

"You've had many in your life. What makes her so different than the rest. Hawke is the only woman I."

Anders laughed. Amber turned him down, but those kisses was real. She didn't resist. He had messed up not realizing that she considered this animal part of her family. Justice tried to warning him. Justice didn't understand emotions. Humans love feel hate desire. Humans form attachments. Amber wanted to be attached to that elfin slave.

"You laugh at my feelings."

"I laugh at your lie. I know your secret Fenris."

"What do you think you know about me?"

"I know your markings run from your chin to the tip of you sword."

In a flash Fenris was on top of Anders. His charged at him with that massive blade in his hand. He danced in the air stopping to step on unseen things. The advantage of using such a huge sword was the it could be swung like a club. Anders got off a freeze blast that turned the blade into ice before Fenris could come at him again. He added brittle to the mix just in time. The blade smashed into his face leaving behind some cuts and surely a nasty bruise tomorrow.

Fenris didn't let that stop him. He took the hilt of what was left of the sword and bashed him in the mouth. The blood flowed within. There was no way to avoid swallowing the liquid. But that was fine. Make it look good for when Amber arrived. Isabela had better get her here soon. He didn't want the guard or worst the Templars showing up before he made his case to Amber.

"The problem with you Fenris is you don't think. You just act. You think you can do whatever and it's okay because you don't remember your past." If he'd kept his mouth shut about that dog, Amber would be his now. She still wanted Fenris. That wouldn't be for much longer. Now they had set the plan in motion. She invited him to love her to make love to her that night. It was his being to blunt that ruined it all If he had not made the mistake of calling him an animal. Her heartbreak was still raw. If he showed her who he really was that the didn't know how to love

"What are you staring at? Why you think you're better than me, abomination? You are the one who will betray her. You know telling her this will destroy her but you don't care. You just was to have her no matter the cost to her."

Ander shot stonefist towards him. It knocked him back far enough so he could catch his breath. Isabela thought it was a perfect plan. Fenris would be free for her to pursue as lover bodyguard. He planned on revealing their secret. The was no reason not to at this point. Amber had proved that she would help her friends regardless of the danger that brought to her. She tried to protect everyone. That was one of the things Anders loved about her. Oh, they would be such wonderful co-leaders of this movement. Who would be able to stop them? The Templar will die. Kirkwall will be the example of the world to come.

Damn he was quick. It would be difficult to not kill this fool. It would be to his advantage to keep Fenris alive. Killing him accidentally would not help him win her heart. The trick was going to be keep Justice contained.

"My advice to you is to not force Amber to choose between you and me. You might be shocked at her decision." Anders said.

Fenris kicked him. Ander doubled over in pain. What was perfect about his plan is that at the end Amber would leave Fenris. Then he would once again make himself available to comfort her. Anders tried to be as honest as he could be, but she rejected him . He had the wrong approach he hope that she was over him. She kissed him like she knew it was over. Her kisses were wanting. Needing . Even Justice had reason to pause before dismissing her.

Fenris stuck Anders with his fists. The pain of the blows were beginning to hurt. Anders jammed his finger in Fenris eye. It slowed him enough so he could trip him and get him on the ground. Anders ran so he wouldn't be in his reach once he got back up.

Fenris was sight to behold when he was lit up and between realms all blue and glowy. He was able to complete three moves midair before landing finishing blow on Anders that sent him to the ground.

"Don't mention me again." Fenris growled as he struck Anders again and again."

Stonefist did some damage as his left arm hung limp. He's not so stupid. Fenris knew to exploit the weakness. As soon as Anders stopped to heal himself Fenris charged at him. It gave Justice time to appear Fenris magically fisted Justice. Justice couldn't get enough of the song of lyrium and vibrated radiated from his markings. Fenris screams echo in the alley as Justice drank in all of the lyrium recharging himself and adding a pool of lyrium for Anders to cast more spells from.

Anders watched as Amber and Isabela appeared at the top of the stairs. Isabela quickly pointed to the pair. Amber steadied herself holding her hands out to cast some spell. Anders hope it wouldn't hurt too bad. Fenris got back up and walked toward Anders again.

"Defend yourself abomination."

Anders put both hands up in surrender. "Please, don't kill me."

Fenris grabbed Anders around the throat with his left hand. There wasn't much strength in it. "I'm not the one put you out of your misery mage."

"Maker stop this." An electric charge rumbled through the street finding its targets. Both Fenris and Anders went flying in opposite directions. "What's going on here?"

"He was trying to shut me up to keep me from telling you that he's had sex with Isabela."

Amber took a step back. Her mouth was moving but she wasn't speaking. She covered her face with her hands and start this pain wrenching laugh.

Isabela walked over to her. "She's gone mad."

Amber stopped laughing, balled her hand into a fist and punched Isabela in the jaw. Hawke kicked her in the knee cap to take her down. She was on top of her before anyone could stop her.

"Under different circumstances I would really be enjoying the view. I've got all types of dirty thoughts flowing through my head. I would love to be with both of you. There nothing wrong with sharing."

Amber silently unsheathed her murder knife.

"Oh well, there might be." Isabela eyes became as huge as her earrings. "It isn't what you think. It was just sex."

"I've done nothing put help you bitch."

Anders pulled Amber off of Isabela. "This isn't you. Stop it Amber before you do something you regret." This was going wrong. She needed to calm down. Amber shook herself loose from him and stormed off. He would go to her home and check on her later.

"Stuck up bitch, I don't see what you two still see in her. She's changed. That's your fault Fenris."

"No, I hurt her. I didn't think doing this would hurt her this much. Fenris crumpled back down on the ground.

"Heal him. Amber's not happy with any of us right now, but don't let him die on her."

.


End file.
